Cullen Family
by TrixieVolturi1
Summary: What happens when Dracula comes after Trixie and she is mated to the three Volturi palace at Hogwarts? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

My adopted father is Carlisle Cullen. He had adopted me when I was 5 years old. I am half vampire half human. We had just moved to Forks, Washington a month ago. Carlisle had gotten me a blue Avalanche truck. Alexander and Bethany had three sons in Volterra, Italy. Their names are Aro, Marcus, and Caius. But we had no idea of it.

"My sons, we are sending you to Forks, Washington to feel what it would be like to live a normal life. Here are the keys to the house you will be living in and the keys to the vehicles that will be waiting for you at the airport. You will leave tonight." Alexander said.

They were only 17 years old. So they would be starting high school. They went aboard the plane and went to Forks, Washington. The next morning, I was getting ready for school.

"Trixie, there will be three new students that are vampires starting today. So be careful." Alice said.

"I will. Thanks sis."

I walked down the stairs.

"Are you nervous about the new students starting today?" Emmett asked.

"Not really. Dad, have you found out who the other three vampires are yet?"

"Not yet. But Alice told me that one of them will be in a couple of your classes. So please be careful."

"I will father. Don't worry."

Alice, Jasper, and Bella rode with me while Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie took the jeep. My first class was English. They weren't in that class. I saw them during lunch. I nudged Jasper.

"Trixie? What's wrong?"

"That's them."

"Guys, they're coming into the cafeteria."

Then there was silence at our table. The three strange vampires went to an empty table. After lunch, I had biology. One of the strange vampires had the same class.

"Class, we have a new student starting today. His name is Aro. I'm sorry; the only seat we have left is next to Ms. Cullen."

He walked over and sat down. Aro ended up being my lab partner. I also had him in my gym class. After class, Jasper was waiting outside the gym.

"His name is Aro. He is in my biology and gym class. He is also my lab partner."

"What?"

"The teacher made it so that the person sitting next to them is their lab partner. He sits next to me in class."

He got into the passenger seat of my Avalanche.

"Carlisle won't be home for a while. Let's talk to the others."

We got home and went inside.

"Hey mom."

"Hello sweetie. How was school today?"

"Interesting. I know who one of the strange vampires is. His name is Aro. He's my lab partner in biology."

"Be careful sweetie. We don't know what they can do yet."

"I know mom. He looks Italian."

I walked into the living room.

"Hey Trix. Want to play Guitar Hero?" Emmett asked.

But then I sensed something outside and ran out back. I then ran back inside.

"Mom, call dad. There are newborns out back!"

The creator was out there as well. I recognized him as my parents' murderer. I ran through the woods and climbed a tree. The creator sent some newborns after me. Jasper and Emmett ran after them. Esme got on the phone.

"Jessica, get Carlisle, quick! It's an emergency!"'

"He's right here. Carlisle, its Esme. She says there's an emergency."

"Esme? What's wrong?"

"There are newborns in our back yard. Trixie ran into the woods and a few of them ran after her!"

"I'm on my way."

He ran to the house.

"Jasper and Emmett went after the ones that went after Trixie." Rosalie said.

"Carlisle, the creator of the newborns is the one who killed her parents." Edward said.

He ran into the woods. Jasper was sitting beside me on a tree branch.

"Trixie? Did you know one of them?"

"I knew the creator. He is the one who murdered my parents."

"It's going to be all right. Let's go back to the house. Everyone is worried."

We walked back to the house.

"He got away. He'll make more newborns." Edward said.

"Hush, Edward. Trixie is coming inside." Rosalie said.

"How are you feeling, sweetie? Did they hurt you?" Mom asked.

"No, I'm fine mom."

Jasper took mom and dad to the kitchen.

"She recognized the creator of the newborns as her parents' murderer."

Mom gasped.

"How did you know about the newborns?" Dad asked.

Emmett walked in.

"Trixie sensed their presence from the living room."

"She's only half vampire. Is that possible, Carlisle?" Mom asked.

"I don't know."

He went up to his study.


	2. Chapter 2

Mom had me stay home the next day. Dad also took the day off. He took me to Seattle to a place where we wouldn't be overheard.

"Trixie, could you tell me how your parents died?"

"We were walking through the woods. Newborns came at us from all sides. One minute, my mother was gone, and the next minute, my father was gone. I saw him draining them dry."

I had tears in my eyes. Dad ran over and sat beside me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"On a brighter side, Esme told me you found out who one of the strange vampires was. Who is he?"

"His name is Aro. He's my lab partner in biology. He's also in my gym class. I think he suspects what I am. But I'm not entirely sure. He can read someone's mind with a single touch."

"How do you know this?"

"I don't know. It just came to me."

We were walking back to the car. All of a sudden, we were surrounded by newborns.

"Stay close to me, Trixie."

But I was tossed into Carlisle's car windshield. At the school, Alice gasped. They were in lunch.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Trixie and Carlisle are in danger in Seattle!"

They went to the secretary.

"Yes, Ms. Cullen?"

"We have a doctor's appointment. Our father usually schedules us all together."

"Then get going."

They ran to their cars and went to Seattle. They found Carlisle leaning over me and ran over.

"Be careful. There's blood everywhere."

Emmett saw the broken windshield and growled.

"What the hell happened?"

"Edward was right. He made more newborns. Enough to surround us, at least. They tossed her into the windshield."

"Carlisle, if this keeps going on, Alexander will be alerted." Rosalie warned.

"Edward, call Jacob. Have him come to the house."

Edward got on his cell phone.

"Jacob? This is Edward. Can you come to the house? It's an emergency."

"I'll be there in a half hour. I wanted to meet the new addition anyway."

He then hung up. Carlisle lifted me up. I cried out in pain.

"Emmett, could you bring my car home? Rose, I will need to ride with you. I've stabilized her as best as I could with what I have on me."

They got me home ten minutes later. Dad put me on the couch and ran upstairs. Mom came in with a cloth and some pledge. She dropped them both.

"Oh my god!"

Dad came back downstairs with a two liter bottle of blood. He poured some into a cup and gave it to me. Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Dad opened it.

"Carlisle? What happened? It looks like you just got out of a fight with three lions."

"I feel like it Jacob. Please come in."

They walked into the living room.

"Is she the new addition? She doesn't smell like a vampire. What happened to her?"

"That's the reason why we called you here, Jake. This is Trixie. I adopted her five months ago in London. She is half human half vampire. Just yesterday, we fought some newborns in our backyard. Today, I took her to Seattle where we were again surrounded by a newborn army. One of them threw Trixie into my windshield."

"Who is making these newborns?"

"His name is Chris. He is the one who murdered my parents in London a year ago. I recognized him last night when he was here and I smelled his scent on the newborns today."

"Where can we find Chris?"

"We don't know. But we need to find him soon, or Alexander will be alerted."

"Alexander? You mean the leader of the Volturi in Italy?"

Dad nodded. Jacob went outback and turned into a wolf. He smelled the scent of Chris. He found a piece of clothing.

"Carlisle, Jacob found a scrap of Chris' shirt." Edward said.

Jacob came back in.

"Let me take this back to the pack. I hope Sam will agree to help. He should seeing that the town is in danger."

He went back to La Push. I started to get stronger. I sat up. Dad ran over to me.

"Be careful, Trixie. Don't push yourself too much."

"I'm fine, dad."

I rested my head on his shoulder while drinking more blood.


	3. Chapter 3

I was still a bit weak the next morning. But I was still headed for school.

"Take it slow, sweetie. Your father put a doctor's note in your binder for gym class." Mom said.

But on the way to school, I found out I had no brakes in my truck. Emmett called me.

"Trixie, slow down. You're going too fast!"

"I can't slow down! I have no brakes!"

"Oh no. Rosalie, pull up beside Trixie!"

But my truck hit a tree and flipped over. Emmett jumped out of the jeep and ran over to my truck. Rosalie called mom.

"Mom, is Carlisle still there?"

"Yes. He's getting ready for work. Why?"

"Trixie's truck is in the ditch upside down."

"Carlisle, Trixie's truck is in the ditch!"

He ran to his car and drove to where we were. Chief Swan was already there.

"Charlie, where's my daughter?"

"Dad, we're over here!" Jasper yelled.

He ran over.

"What happened?"

"Someone must have ripped out the brake line in her truck. The truck was going too fast and she lost control." Emmett said.

Jacob and the others showed up.

"Paul, Embry, search the woods." Sam ordered.

There was a girl, the same age as me, with them. Emmett finally got the door open. He cut the seat belt and got me out. I was unconscious.

"Emmett, bring her home. I'll be there shortly." Dad said.

Emmett carried me home. Mom opened the door for him. He put me on the couch and went to the garage.

"Mom, was Irina here today or yesterday?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Her scent is close to where the truck was."

Dad then came into the living room.

"Carlisle, Emmett is in the garage. He needs to talk to you." Mom said.

So he went to the garage.

"What's wrong, Emmett?"

"It wasn't Chris that did this. It was Irina."

"Are you sure?"

"Her scent is all over the garage. There is no other scent in here except for Trixie's. I don't think Trixie ripped out her own brake line."

Dad went back into the house and called Tanya.

"Carlisle? How are you?"

"Where is Irina?"

"She came home this morning with someone's brakes."

Dad growled.

"Tell Irina if she ever comes here again, I will rip her apart. She almost got my newest daughter killed."

I started to wake up.

"Carlisle, she's waking up." Mom called.

There was a knock on the door. Dad opened it. It was Alexander.

"Lord Alexander! Come in. What brings you here?"

"My sons told me that you were having trouble with newborns and another coven."

"Sons?"

"Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They started school the other day."

They walked into the living room. Alexander saw me lying on the couch, moaning. Emmett ran over with a cup of blood.

"How are you feeling, Trixie?" Dad asked.

"Sore."

"What happened?"

"A woman from the Denali coven decided that she wanted Trixie's brake line from the truck and she ripped it off. We didn't know this until she was headed for school. Could I get you anything?" Carlisle asked.

"No thank you. Do you know who is creating these newborns?"

"He is the one who killed my real parents. His name is Chris. But every time we get close to killing him, he disappears." I said.

The others got back. Including Jake and the others.

"Alexander, this is Jacob and his pack of wolves. They are shape shifters. They can turn whenever they want to." Carlisle said.

"Good morning."

"Humph. What's so good about it? If there's a vampire turning humans, then the whole town is in danger. But we can't go to each house and say be careful, there's a vampire hanging around town." Sam said.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius came in.

"Father, we found him. He's in the woods over by La Push."

They ran to the woods and killed him.


	4. Chapter 4

I was walking down the road. I saw Irina and hid behind a tree. She had a human by the neck. I glared at her and she flew into a tree. The human ran. Alice came out and saw me. She ran over.

"Trixie? What's going on?"

She then saw that Irina was pinned to a tree.

"Alice, help me!"

She got on her cell phone.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"I think Trixie found her power."

"Where are you?"

"Two miles from the house."

"Emmett, Rose, follow me."

They ran to where we were.

"Rose, could you go check and see if Charlie's all right? Take dad with you." I said.

I was still glaring at Irina. I faltered and fell backward. Emmett caught me and helped me into the house. Irina ran. Dad and Rosalie were already at Charlie's place.

"Charlie, your neck is red. Are you all right?" Dad asked.

"I'm fine."

"It sounds like you will have a sore throat for a while. Put some Vicks on your neck and get some rest."

They went back to the house. I was asleep against Jasper's shoulder. Dad walked over to me and felt my forehead.

"She probably has a headache from overusing her new power." Jasper said.

"New power?"

"She can pin someone to a hard object."

"Who was she pinning?"

"Irina. She was carrying Charlie by the neck."

Dad went to Alaska.

"Carlisle?"

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Don't play with me, Tanya. Where is your sister?"

Irina walked down the stairs. Carlisle slammed her into the wall.

"Carlisle! What are you doing?" Eleazar asked when he walked in.

"She didn't tell you that she almost killed my newest daughter and endangered a human?"

After a while, he went back home. He took me to a car dealership. I found a maroon avalanche. Dad got it for me. That Monday, I went to school. A girl walked up to me.

"May I help you?" I asked.

She just walked off hitting my shoulder on her way. Aro still had the same seat in biology. The girl from earlier just glared at me.

"Pathetic human. She wanted me to date her. But I've fallen for someone else."

"Oh? Who might that be?"

"You."

I gasped.

"You're serious."

"Ms. Cullen, you should be paying attention seeing that you have missed three days of classes."

"You said that there will be a test tomorrow. Just because I wasn't here, doesn't mean I haven't studied. I have brothers and sisters, you know."

He grumbled. Aro high fived me.

"You're as bad as your brother." Mr. Banner said.

"Which one?"

"Emmett."

It was the end of class. I walked up to the teacher and shook his hand.

"Thank you for the compliment."

I then walked out of the classroom. Aro was laughing. We then went to gym. After class, I was still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

"Mr. Banner gave me a compliment."

"What was it?"

"His exact words were 'you are just like your brother'. When I asked which one, he said you."

He burst out laughing. We went home and I beat Emmett in Guitar Hero. I sat down. I must have lost track of time because dad was shaking me awake.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking. Aro fell in love with me."

"What?"

"He told me during biology."

He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day when Aro and I were headed toward gym class, a woman I recognized was walking toward us. I pushed Aro into an empty classroom.

"Trixie? What is it?"

"She found me. Shit!"

At the end of the day, Emmett was waiting by my truck. He was confused.

"Rose, something is wrong. She's usually here before us."

I finally came out and got into the truck. Emmett got into the passenger seat. Every sound I heard, I looked out my window. I then slowed down to a stop.

"Emmett, I need you to take my truck home."

I got out and ran into the woods.

"Trixie! Wait!"

He took my truck home.

"Where's Trixie?" Mom asked.

"She ran into the woods."

"She saw someone today she didn't like." Edward said.

"Oh no."

She got on her cell phone.

"Esme? What's wrong?"

"She's in Forks."

"Where's Trixie?"

"She ran into the woods a couple miles from the school."

"I'm on it. Keep everyone at the house and don't make a sound. Turn everything off."

Dad ran off into the woods. He found me sitting on a tree branch. At the house, mom turned everything off.

"What is going on?" Emmett asked.

"I can't explain it right now."

"Is this about the woman Trixie saw?" Edward asked.

She nodded. At the tree, dad climbed up.

"What happened? How did she find you?"

"I don't know. She didn't see me. I pushed Aro into an empty classroom just in time."

"Esme said Emmett pulled into the driveway with your truck."

"I was getting scared. I almost lost control."

The tree was then surrounded by people in masks. Two people started attacking them.

"Severus! Lucius!"

The masked people left. Dad came down.

"Carlisle! What happened?"

"She found her. She also saw one of Alexander's sons."

"Could you find them? We have to leave Forks. We'll go back to London."

I came down and we went back to the house.

"Pack up. We're going to London. After you pack, I will explain everything."

They went upstairs to pack. Mom packed for me. Dad called and talked to Alexander. He agreed to let Aro, Marcus, and Caius go to London with us.

"Good. They're wizards as well."

The others came back down.

"Who is the woman that has her so scared?" Emmett asked.

"Her name is Bellatrix LeStrange. There is a prophecy about her and Trixie. Trixie has to destroy her." Severus said.

"What?"

I had fallen asleep against dad. He then realized something. I wasn't really 17 years old. I was really 315 years old and he was my real father. He carried me to my truck and put me on the back seat. He then got into the driver's side and started the truck.

"Where in London are we going?" Emmett asked.

"Severus' manor. Just follow me."

They drove off.

"There's something he's not telling us." Emmett said.

"Just give him time." Rosalie said.

We got there three days later. Severus opened the door.

"Come on in."

"Emmett, all I can say is Trixie is not who we all think she is."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't told them yet?" Severus asked.

"Told us what?"

"Trixie is my real daughter and she is 315 years old. I just realized it three days ago."

Everybody gasped.

"I told you if you give him time he'll tell you." Rosalie said.

Emmett was too shocked to hear her.


	6. Chapter 6

While walking down the street with dad, I saw an abandoned house.

"Dad, that was the house we lived in, wasn't it?"

"It was. I was thinking about fixing it up and expanding it."

We went back to the manor and I walked over to the window. Aro, Marcus, and Caius walked over. Aro put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just thinking."

"It's probably weird being back in London."

"You'd better believe it. Can I show you something?"

"Sure."

We took a walk down the street.

"That house is gorgeous. It looks old." Caius said.

"It is 325 years old actually. I was born here 315 years ago. When I was here 6 months ago, this place was my hideout. Come on."

We went inside. I opened a safe and pulled out a blue crystal.

"Wow."

"This is what the woman wants."

"You mean the woman you saw at the school last week?"

I nodded.

"But why is she after you?" Marcus asked.

"A few years ago, a seer named Sybill Trelawney wrote a prophecy. It says either I must kill her or she must kill me. But she's not the only one after me."

"Who else is there?"

"I'll tell you. But please don't tell the others." They nodded. "It's Dracula. I also have a coven after me."

"Which one?"

"The Romanian coven."

"Carlisle doesn't know? Tut tut." A voice said.

It was the leader of the Romanian coven. At the manor, Alice gasped.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Dad asked.

"The Romanian coven has Trixie cornered in a house near here!"

Dad and Emmett ran to the house.

"Carlisle! I…I was just…"

"Stay away from my daughter!"

I ran to him. The Romanian coven left.

"What is this place?" Emmett asked.

"My and Trixie's first home." Dad said.

"Wow."

I walked over to the safe and opened it.

"What are you doing, Trixie?" Dad asked.

I grabbed the crystal and the six of us went back to the manor.

"Severus, have you ever heard of the dragon's eye?" I asked.

"It's the most powerful crystal. No one has seen it in 300 years. Why?"

"Catch."

I tossed him the crystal.

"Where did you find this?"

"I snook into Bellatrix's ancestor's house and took it. It has magic beyond belief."

"Do you mind if I keep it here?"

"That's why I brought it here."

I walked out back and sat on a bench. Dad followed me.

"How long have they been after you?"

"250 years. They wanted my powers."

"You have more than one power?"

"Yes. I can also turn into any animal I want to be."

"Have you stayed in London all these years?"

"No. I've been on the run. After 25 years, I came back. I was safe until the prophecy was made."

"Where were you living?"

"At the house."

He wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. Mom looked out the window and smiled. There was a rustle in the bushes. I turned into a white tiger and growled. A woman came out. Severus ran out of the house.

"That's my wife. It's all right, Sarai. You startled each other, is all."

I turned back and the four of us walked inside. Emmett had seen me turn into a white tiger.

"That was wicked!"

I smiled. I then went to the living room. But then I had a vision. Mom saw me falling backward. She ran and caught me.

"Carlisle! Something's wrong!"

He ran into the living room. He saw me and ran over.

"Not the visions again."

"Again?"

"Bellatrix's ancestor cursed her into having visions. It must run in the family line."

I then woke up.

"Dad, she knows I'm back in London."

"I'll contact the Order of the Phoenix." Severus said

"Not Albus. For some reason, I don't trust him."

Dad was going to be the new doctor at Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

In August, Severus took us to Diagon Alley to purchase our school supplies. We had cloaks on so we wouldn't sparkle. A lot of people were staring at us. According to Edward, they all thought we were nuts. I was feeling a bit uneasy. Jasper calmed me down.

"What's wrong, Trixie? You're nervous." Jasper said.

He, Emmett, and I were in the book store.

"I'm half expecting Bellatrix or one of her followers to come around the corner. She hasn't come after me since that day in Forks."

He walked over and squeezed my shoulders. After a while, we all went to the wand shop. I was handed a wand right away. Right when I touched it, I felt weird. Dad ran over.

"Trixie?"

"Dad, this wand is the link to Angelica's wand. It's the same make."

Dad looked over to Severus. He nodded. I stepped back and the others got their wands.

"Wicked." Emmett said.

On September 1st, we went aboard the Hogwarts Express. A red haired boy came in with two other boys.

"Hey Dean, look at the pale freaks. They say their father is the new doctor at Hogwarts. Looks like the school is accepting all of the freaks as well."

"I heard they were living with the greasy git all summer."

"Look at this one. She's weirder than the others." The other boy said.

Emmett and Jasper stood up.

"Leave our sister alone!"

"I heard they hired the bitch of a mother of theirs to be the caretaker."

I blew up and dove at the red haired boy.

"Trixie, no!" Edward yelled.

"Don't you ever talk about our mother like that again or you won't be able to talk at all." I threatened.

By the time Emmett got me off, the boy had a black eye, a bloody nose, and a bloody lip. Dad saw his battered face when we walked into the Great Hall. We were getting our own room. After dinner, we went up to our room.

"What happened to Mr. Weasley?"

"Trixie blew up on him when he called mom a bitch."

"She has her mother's temper. If you thought Esme's temper was scary, you should have seen hers. She could make any newborn back down right away."

I was already asleep. Severus came in.

"I heard Trixie attacked Mr. Weasley on the train. What happened?"

"He provoked Trixie by calling mom a bitch." Emmett growled.

The next morning, we went downstairs. Professor McGonagall handed us our schedules. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie had the same classes as me. We had Potions first. So we went down to the dungeons. Ron still had the black eye. He glared at me.

"Mr. Weasley! Pay attention!"

After class, Emmett closed in on him.

"What is your problem? We haven't done anything to you before the train incident and believe me I wanted to do the same thing. If she didn't do that, I would have."

"Get out of my way, freak."

"Weasley! Detention with me for the next two weeks. One for provoking a student on the train and one for badmouthing a staff member."

We were walking to our next class. After all of our classes, we went to the library to work on our homework. The others joined us after a while. Aro, Marcus, and Caius did as well.

"We heard you got into a fight on the train." Aro said.

"Weasley decided he was going to call mom a bitch and I blew up."

"Good for you. No one messes with any of the Cullens. Can I talk to you, Trixie?"

"Sure. I'll be back later, guys."

We took a walk outside.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend."

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that. Of course I will."

He smiled. In the library, Edward smiled.

"Edward! Stop eavesdropping on your older sister!" Bella scolded.

"Older sister?"

"She's 315 years old, Edward. She is older than any of us."

Everybody laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Emmett, Jasper, and I were walking to our first class the next morning. But then I saw Bellatrix. I pushed the others into an empty classroom.

"Trixie? What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Bellatrix is here. Shit! She saw me! Hide, quick!"

But I was too late. She blasted me into the wall and walked over.

"Give me the crystal."

"Never!"

I looked at the others and signaled for them to stay. But when Bellatrix attacked me even more, Emmett dove into her. She left.

"Jasper, go get Carlisle! Quick!"

Jasper ran out of the room and ran down to the Hospital Wing.

"Jasper? What's wrong?"

"Trixie's been attacked. We can't move her."

Dad followed him to where Emmett was trying to wake me up.

"What happened?"

"Bellatrix came after her for the crystal." Emmett said.

"Jasper, go get Severus. Tell him that the barrier has been taken down."

Jasper ran to the Potions classroom. Severus had a class.

"Professor, I need to talk to you. It's an emergency!"

"Go to the other room." They walked to the other room. "What is it, Jasper?"

"The barrier is down."

"What do you mean the barrier is down? How do you know?"

"Bellatrix was here. She attacked Trixie!"

He went into the classroom.

"Class dismissed."

He ran to where we were.

"Severus, Albus must have taken down the barrier." Dad said.

Severus went up to Albus' office.

"Severus, my boy. Don't you have a class?"

"I dismissed it. My niece has been attacked by Bellatrix. The barrier has been broken."

"Alas, but it has not. I took it down."

"What? Why?"

"There is no threat on this castle. If Ms. LeStrange came and attacked a student, that student has a lot to learn."

"She is a first year for god's sake."

He walked out of the room.

"So what happened to the barrier?" Dad asked.

"The old fool took it down."

I started to wake up.

"Dad, it looks like we need to bring back the pranks." I said.

"Sounds like it, doesn't it?"

"You pulled pranks?" Emmett asked.

"He sure did." Severus complained.

Carlisle chuckled.

"You deserved that one, Sev. You switched my homework for the love letter I was writing to the woman who was Trixie's mother."

Severus laughed.

"I remember now."

Emmett was still shocked. Dad turned back to me.

"But, right now, the only thing you need to worry about is healing. What exactly happened, Jasper?"

"We were walking to class when she turned the corner. Trixie pushed us into this room and told us to hide. But she was too late and Bellatrix blasted her into the wall. She signaled us to stay put. But Emmett dove for Bellatrix."

"Emmett, go get your brother and sisters. Have them go up to the room. I'm going to carry Trixie up there. Keep the door locked."

Dad lifted me up and I cried out in pain. When Emmett turned the corner, he ran into Edward.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain everything in the room. Come on."

They went upstairs. I was asleep. Alice gasped.

"She's going to be fine, Alice." Jasper said.

They explained everything. By the time mom came in, I started to stir. She gasped.

"Don't worry; Trixie and Carlisle are bringing back the pranks." Emmett said.

"Carlisle pranked people?"

"Oh yes. I got him once or twice myself." I said.

Emmett looked at me and burst out laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

I was walking down the hall when I realized something. Jasper was my older brother. But then I was getting pain in the left side of my forehead. I grabbed hold of the wall. Dad turned the corner and saw me. He ran over.

"Trixie! What's wrong?"

He helped me to the floor.

"He's awake! He's pissed off!"

"Who is?"

"Dracula."

The pain finally died down. Dad helped me up to our room.

"Dracula is after you as well?"

"About 200 years ago, I was his prisoner. He held me hostage for 10 years. On the last day, I pretended to fall in love with him because that was what he wanted. But then I staked him. Someone must have taken the stake out."

"Why do you feel pain like you did?"

"Right when I staked him he dug his claws into my forehead. When he did, one of them broke."

"So you have one of his claws embedded in your forehead?"

I nodded. The others came in.

"After I escaped, I went to Texas. When the war started, I joined the army."

"That was you? When I got to the army the captain was a Captain Cullen." Jasper said.

I smiled.

"What did you escape from?" Emmett asked.

"Dracula held me prisoner for 10 years."

Mom gasped. I took a walk with Emmett and Jasper. We went outside. A spell came out of the bushes. We all dodged it. I turned into a white tiger and growled. Dolores Umbridge came out.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked.

I turned back.

"Her name is Dolores Umbridge. But I call her Umbitch. She came to the house I was living in and brought Bellatrix with her." I said.

Emmett and Jasper growled. She ran, grabbed me, ran back, and put her wand to my neck.

"No one moves."

I rolled my eyes and head butted her.

"No one touches me with an evil intent. Just like I told my sergeant in the army. NO ONE touches me!"

Jasper looked at me confused. I signaled him that I would tell him later. Severus came out.

"What is going on here?"

"She attacked me is what is going on." Umbridge said.

"That is a god damn lie! She tried to attack Trixie." Emmett said.

"I know Emmett. I saw it through the window. That's why I came out. I just wanted to see if she would admit it."

I walked off with Jasper.

"What happened with the sergeant?"

"He tried to rape me one night."

He growled.

"What did you do?"

"I kicked him so hard in the balls, he was bleeding. Then when I was made captain, I bumped him down to private."

I turned into a black stallion and galloped all around the grounds. I then let Jasper on my back. A girl came out and saw me.

"Wow. Your horse is gorgeous." The girl said.

I turned back.

"Thank you. I love that form."

She jumped. Then she started to laugh. I turned back into a horse. But someone lassoed a rope around my neck. I whinnied to get Jasper's attention. He rammed into the person. It was Albus.

"Stay away from her!"

Emmett ran over and got the rope off. The three of us went up to the room.

"Carlisle, if we're going to prank Albus, we had better do it soon before I tear him to pieces."

"Why? What happened?"

"Trixie turned into her stallion form and he lassoed a rope around her neck."

Dad growled.

"How did you know that woman?" Jasper asked.

"What woman?"

"Her name is Dolores Umbridge. Seven months before dad adopted me, she tried to put me in Azkaban prison. They tried to say I robbed Gringotts because I was walking out of there with money."

I growled as I remembered.

"You have a lot of enemies, don't you?" Dad asked.

I smiled faintly. He walked over to me and hugged me.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning, dad didn't see me in our secret room. He was getting worried. He looked out the window and saw me sitting on a tree branch. He came out.

"Trixie?"

"What? Oh hey dad."

"What's wrong?"

"With Dracula being alive, he'll come looking for me. I wish I knew who took the dagger out."

I saw two vampires come out of the woods. I jumped down.

"Trixie?"

"Damon! Stefan!"

Dad came down.

"Who are they?"

"The Salvatore brothers, Damon and Stefan. They're vampires from Mystic Falls, Virginia. Guys, this is my father, Carlisle Cullen. I'll be back in a little while."

Up in the secret room, Alice gasped. Jasper ran over.

"What's wrong? What did you see?"

"Dracula knows where Trixie is! He's coming!"

Jasper ran to the window.

"Carlisle, where's Trixie?"

"She ran into the woods to think. Why?"

"Dracula knows she's here! He's coming this way!"

"Get the others and find her! I'm going to Severus!"

"Emmett, Rose, come on. We have to find Trixie before he does!"

Jasper found me blooded up by a tree. He lifted me up and carried me to the castle. Emmett saw me.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. I found her like this. Go get Carlisle!"

Emmett ran down to Sev's office.

"Emmett? What's wrong?" Dad asked.

Damon and Stefan were with him.

"Jasper found Trixie. She's been attacked. I don't think it was Dracula. He wouldn't leave her alive."

They ran up to the secret room.

"Stefan, that's Klaus!" Damon said.

Stefan ran out to search the woods.

"Who is Klaus?" Dad asked.

"An original. He used to live in Mystic Falls, Virginia."

Emmett was confused.

"What's an original?"

"A vampire who was either born or created by a witch." Damon said.

Stefan came back in.

"He's gone."

Dad healed me and I took a walk. Professor Dumbledore came around the corner. The dagger that was in Dracula was now in Albus' pocket. He turned the next corner and I slid to the floor. Severus came around the corner and saw me.

"Trixie? What's wrong?"

"It was Professor Dumbledore. He was the one who took the dagger out of Dracula!"

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I saw it in his pocket."

"Come with me. I need to talk to you."

It was getting late. We walked down to his office.

"What is it, Sev?"

"Could you explain why Dracula is after you, please?"

"About 200 years ago, he held me hostage. I don't know why. It could be because of my powers. But after ten years of having to fight other vampires, I pretended to fall in love with him so I could stab him with my dagger that Van Helsing's ancestor gave me."

"What do you mean by fighting other vampires?"

"That was the only way he would give me blood. I had to fight and kill other vampires."

He had the expression of sadness for me.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus went up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Where did you get that dagger?"

"It was stuck in someone's body."

"You didn't think that it was there for a reason?"

He looked confused. I walked in.

"Professor that was my ancestor's dagger. Please give it to me."

He pretended to hand it over. But I grabbed it.

"Ms. Cullen, how can you prove this?"

"Look at the engraving. My great grandmother, Trixie Cullen the first, had this dagger made."

I walked out of the room. Severus caught up with me. He saw that I had a few tears rolling down my cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"When I was captured by Dracula all those years ago, he told me if I ever escaped, he would find my father and brother and kill them. He's not only coming after me. He's coming after dad and Jasper as well. With the barrier down, he would be able to get in the castle."

"Let's go talk to the other professors. We might have to explain everything to them."

"Then let me go to Italy to talk to Alexander."

I flooed over to Volterra.

"May I help you?" A woman asked.

"Yes. I need to speak with Alexander if he's not busy. My name is Trixie Cullen."

She walked into throne room.

"My lord, there's a girl in the other room who says she needs to speak with you. Her name is Trixie Cullen."

"Send her in."

"Yes my lord."

She sent me in.

"Ms. Cullen, is there a problem?"

"Yes. The headmaster of Hogwarts has put my family in danger which includes Aro, Marcus, and Caius by taking out the dagger I had put in a vampire named Dracula. The headmaster has taken down the barrier around the school and he would be able to get inside."

"What do you think we should do?"

"My Uncle, Severus Snape, wanted to alert the other professors about what is going on. But in order to do that we would have to tell them everything. I just wanted to run it by you to see if you had any ideas."

"Go ahead and tell them. I will be coming to the school in a week. If I find you are right about the headmaster, I will stay at the school. Here is a mirror so that we can contact each other just in case something happens between now and then. I will let you know when I am coming."

"Thank you Lord Alexander."

"Please just call me Alexander."

I flooed back to Hogwarts.

"So what did he say?" Severus asked.

"He said to go ahead and tell the other professors. He will be here next week. If he finds he doesn't like the headmaster, he will stay at the school."

We went to Professor McGonagall.

"Severus! Trixie! What's going on?"

"Is there any way to bring all of the professors together without Albus and Sybill?"

"Yes. The other professors have a crystal to alert them that we need to talk. Is this an emergency?"

"Yes."

"We will have this talk tomorrow if you don't mind. I have to get ready for Monday's classes."

We nodded. We walked out of the office.

"What day is Lord Alexander coming next week?"

"I don't know. He has a meeting at the beginning of the week. He will contact me on this mirror when he is coming. With us being in danger, Aro and his brothers are in danger. He asked me to be his girlfriend and anyone who I am close to will be in danger."

He took the mirror for a minute.

"These mirrors are extremely rare. There were only three pairs made. Carlisle and I have one. I have no idea who has the other pair."

I walked up to the secret room.

"Trixie? What is it?" Jasper asked

"Professor Dumbledore is the one who took out the dagger. I talked to Lord Alexander. He is letting me tell the other professors about the secret except for Albus and Sybill."

"Sybill? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Because she is the one who made the prophecy."

He was surprised.


	12. Chapter 12

The following morning, I went to Jasper and Emmett.

"I might need your guys' help explaining to the other professors what we are."

"But we're not allowed to tell anybody what we are." Emmett said.

"I was given permission by Lord Alexander yesterday to tell the other professors, except for Albus and Sybill, what we are because of the amount of danger we are in. He is also coming sometime next week."

So the three of us met Severus outside Professor McGonagall's office.

"Are you ready, Trixie? You will have to do most of the talking because you were the one to get permission."

"Yes, I'm ready."

We walked inside the office. It was expanded so all of us would be comfortable. The other professors were already there.

"What you are about to hear is something we are normally not allowed to tell anybody. So what you hear in this room stays in this room. Albus and Sybill are not to know." Severus said.

Everybody nodded. Severus signaled me to continue.

"Well, for starters, I am not even close to 17 years old. I am 315 years old. My father, Carlisle was born in the year 1650. He is 362 years old. We are vampires. But I am only half vampire. There is only one reason why I am allowed to tell you this."

"Go on." Professor McGonagall asked.

"Professor Dumbledore has put my family including Aro, Marcus, and Caius, even though they are not real family, in danger. About 200 years ago, I was captured and held hostage by Dracula for 10 years. On the day of my escape, I had pretended to fall in love so I could stab him."

"You see, with the dagger in his heart he would be dead." Severus explained because Professor Lupin was confused.

"But if the dagger is in his heart, how are you in danger?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Professor Dumbledore took the dagger out of his heart and he has woken up. Now from what Ms. Alice Cullen has told us, Dracula knows that Trixie is here."

"But there is a barrier." Professor Flitwick said.

"No there is not, Filius. I am sorry to say this, but Albus has taken it down. Bellatrix was here last week and she has already attacked Trixie."

Everybody gasped.

"We can put a barrier up ourselves. But it wouldn't be as strong as Albus'. We would have to do it in secret."

"We'll be having a guest next week. His name is Lord Alexander. He is the one who gave Trixie permission to give this information to you. He is Aro, Marcus, and Caius' father."

"How were these two allowed to know about this?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Because my two sons are also vampires." Dad said coming in at this time.

"What took you so long, dad?" I asked.

"I was hunting in the woods when Alice called me up and said that there was a meeting."

Mom also came in.

"You mean your whole family is vampires?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. How are they able to know this, Trixie?"

I took him out to the hall.

"Albus had my dagger and he admitted that he took out the dagger. I talked to Lord Alexander yesterday and he gave me permission. He is also coming next week."

We went back inside. Jasper felt that Professor McGonagall was worried.

"There's no need to be worried, professor. We are 'vegetarians'. We hunt for animal blood."

"How did you know I was worried?"

"It's my power. I can sense people's emotions. Emmett has strength."

He lifted up my chair with me in it with one hand.

"Emmett Joseph Cullen! Put me down this instant!" I yelled.

Dad chuckled.

"All right. Which one of you told her my middle name?"

"No one. I heard Rosalie use it."

He sat in his chair and pretended to sulk.

"My wife, Alice, has the power to see the future. That's how she saw that Dracula was coming. My brother, Edward, can read minds. His wife, Bella, can block minds. Trixie, would you like to show them your two powers?"

"Sure. Emmett, stand up."

He did and I pinned him to the wall. He couldn't move. The professors were surprised. I let him go and I turned into an eagle and perched on dad's arm. Then I turned into a white tiger and started licking my paw.

"She can turn into any animal she wants."

"You mean this whole time, you were vampires? Including you, Severus?" Minerva asked.

He nodded. They were surprised.


	13. Chapter 13

The following Tuesday, I got a mirror call. It was Alexander.

"Lord Alexander! Is there anything wrong?"

"No. I'll be at the front gate early tomorrow morning. I want you to meet me at the gate. I thought I told you to just call me Alexander."

"I'm sorry. I'm just used to calling you Lord Alexander."

The mirror went blank. I went down to Severus' office.

"Trixie? What is it? It's getting late."

"Alexander will be here early tomorrow morning. He wants me to meet him at the gate. So I will be late for class."

"All right. You should go up and get some rest."

I went up to the secret room.

"Jasper, I need you to wake me up at 4 O' clock tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

"Alexander will be at the front gate early tomorrow morning. He wants me to meet him there."

"I'll go with you."

The next morning, Jasper woke me up and we went down to the gate. Alexander was there waiting for us.

"I hope you haven't been waiting too long." I said.

"No, I just got here. How is it that all this danger is getting in the castle? There was a barrier around it."

"Professor Dumbledore took down the barrier. I was already attacked once this year by Bellatrix."

"Does he know about the danger?"

"Yes. He is the one that pulled the dagger out of Dracula."

He growled. We went inside the castle and up to the secret room. It was 7 O'clock in the morning.

"Father? What are you doing here?" Aro asked.

"The headmaster of this school is putting all of you in danger. I won't sit idly by and let you all get hurt. How did the professors take the news?"

"They were cool with it. Another thing; the Divination professor wrote the prophecy about me and Bellatrix."

"You mean the one where one must die so the other may live?"

I nodded. He growled again. I went out and sat on a tree branch. He was confused.

"She is scared. Not only for her; but for us as well. She's afraid one of her enemies will try to kill us." Dad said.

He came out and sat beside me. But all of a sudden, the tree began to fall. It landed on my leg.

"Dad!"

"Trixie! Guys, I need your help!"

They all jumped out the window.

"Jasper, Edward, get the other side. Carlisle, when I tell you to, pull her out!" Alexander said. They lifted the tree. "Now!"

Dad pulled me out.

"How did the tree fall?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know."

Severus came out.

"What happened?"

"For some reason the tree fell. When it did, it landed on Trixie."

"The bottom of the tree has a magical signature."

"Is it Bellatrix?"

"No. I'll be right back."

He went up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Severus! What are you doing here?"

"You could have warned the students that you were cutting down trees."

"Did something happen?"

"The tree at the south end almost fell on my brother and did fall on my niece!"

Alexander came in.

"So, you're the headmaster that is putting my three sons and the Cullens in danger?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Alexander Volturi from Italy. I hear you took down the protective barrier around this school."

"I don't have to explain my actions to you."

Alexander and Severus walked out of the room.

"By the way, your son is dating my niece."

He smiled.

"Did she ever tell you that she spent ten years at Volterra with my brothers and me?"

"No she didn't."

"My brothers considered her the princess of Volterra."

"How long ago was that?"

"250 years ago. She left while we were in a meeting."

"She must have felt that she was getting fond of you. She used to leave before that happened."

He then understood.


	14. Chapter 14

A man I recognized came into the secret room.

"Richard!"

"Trixie! Where have you been all these years?"

"Here and there. I wasn't in one place for a long period of time. The longest time I spent in one place was 200 years ago in Transylvania. That was only because I was being held hostage by Dracula for ten years."

"Let's take a walk."

We left the room and went downstairs. Professor Dumbledore came around the corner. He saw Richard and stopped.

"What do you want, professor?" I asked.

He just growled. That made Richard stand in front of me and growl in return. Albus just kept walking.

"Who was that?" Richard asked.

"The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."

We went down to Severus' office.

"Trixie? What is it?"

"I don't think Professor Dumbledore likes our guests very much."

"What makes you say that?"

"He stopped and growled at him."

He was surprised.

"Are we still pranking him?"

"When we get an idea. Any idea about what he's scared of?"

"No. But it is getting close to Christmas."

"You just gave me an idea. He is the one that puts Christmas lights up, right?"

"Yes. He does it with the students in the room. Why?"

"What if we were to magic the lights to wrap around his ankle without him knowing it."

"I see where you're getting at. He would be hanging upside down."

I nodded. On Christmas morning, we all went down to the Great Hall. Severus magicked the lights to wrap around Albus' foot. Albus put the Christmas lights up. The next thing he knew, he was hanging upside down.

"Get me down from here!"

"You mean you don't like being hung upside down by your ankle? I thought you liked it." Severus said.

Dad chuckled while all of the students, except for the Weasleys, laughed. Severus waved his wand and Albus was swinging back and forth in the Great Hall. I went to the fireplace and flooed to Malfoy Manor.

"Uncle Lucius, there's something in the Great Hall I think you should see."

So he flooed over. He fell over in laughter. Later that morning, we were all at Malfoy Manor.

"Whose idea was that?"

"Don't look at me, brother. That was all Trixie's idea." Severus said.

"You do have your father's touch, don't you?"

He saw an angel halo over my head. He laughed. Emmett saw Lucius' guitar.

"I didn't know you played the guitar."

"Carlisle never told you? You've been holding back haven't you, brother?"

"Never told us what?"

"Carlisle, Severus, Trixie, and I were a band. Carlisle and I were the guitarists and Severus was the drummer."

Esme looked over at dad.

"It was so long ago. I didn't think I could do it anymore. Lucius, could I see your guitar for a minute?"

He played a song and I sang the song he was playing. Everybody stared at me.

"Oh, how I missed that voice." Lucius said.

"Looks like the band is back together eh, brother?" Severus asked.

"Looks like it. We were a professional band you know. We never made cd's. But we used to do concerts in London."

We went back to Hogwarts. A girl walked over to me.

"My name is Hermione Granger. That prank you pulled was very funny."

"I only came up with the idea. Professor Snape is the one who actually pulled it."

"Professor Snape pulls pranks?"

"Ms. Granger, I am a Slytherin, you know. I have to keep up my reputation."

She giggled.

"Can I help with the next prank?"

"Sure. We haven't thought about one yet. But when we do, we'll let you know."

"What if we jinx his bed to make it fly out the window and toss him into the freezing cold lake?"

"You know, Ms. Granger? I like the way you think." Severus said.

"It might actually make him come to his senses."

"Or it just might make him angrier. But I like it." Aro said.

I smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

On January 24th, Alexander gave me a wrapped package.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know. But I did anyway."

I opened the package. It was a diamond necklace.

"Is this one of the crown jewels of Volterra?"

"Of course not. It's _the _crown jewel of Volterra."

I hugged him. Richard gave me another package. It was a bracelet with another crown jewel in it. Emmett and Rosalie's gift was a guitar with jewels all around it. Jasper and Alice's gift was a new microphone. Edward and Bella's gift was a plaque with the name of the band in jewels.

"If you follow me, you will see your gift from Esme and me." Dad said.

We went out back to a stable. I saw a paint horse.

"She's beautiful dad."

I hugged him. They had also gotten me a jeweled saddle. I walked over to the horse.

'_Hello Trixie. My name is Sun Blaze.'_

I gasped.

"You can talk?"

'_Only to you, the man called Severus, and the man called Carlisle. Mostly to people you trust.'_

"You can trust everybody over there."

I took a walk. But someone grabbed my hair. I looked up. It was Dracula.

"Miss me, child?"

Dad looked out the window.

"Oh no."

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"Dracula has Trixie!"

"It'll take days to get there. Even with our speed. Let's get going."

At the castle, Dracula tied me upside down on the ceiling.

"You thought you could play me as a fool. Tell me; how is your forehead?"

He pressed his thumb to the left side of my forehead. I screamed in pain. He dug his four claws into my forehead and broke them. I screamed in more pain.

"Stop, please!" I begged.

I was crying. He started to laugh. Blood was streaking down the left side of my face. He went down and sat in his chair.

"Marishka! Come here!"

She came in.

"You called, master?"

"Bring our guest to my quarters."

She took me off the ceiling and brought me to his quarters. She tied my arms and legs to the bed posts. Then she went back to Dracula.

"She's all set, master."

He walked into the room. I tried struggling to get free. He raped me and threw me out of the castle. I started walking back to the castle. Three days later, dad saw me.

"Daddy!"

"Trixie!"

He took me back to Hogwarts. I went out to the stable and sat with Sun Blaze. Dad came into the secret room the next morning. I was still gone.

"I'll go find her." Rosalie said.

She went down to the stable and saw that I had been crying.

"What? Oh, hey Rose."

"Trixie? What's wrong?"

I burst into tears. She ran over to me and held me.

"Oh Rose. It was so horrible."

"What was?"

"Rose, he-he…"

She understood what I was trying to say. She continued to hold me.

"It's all right. You're home. You're with your family."

She called dad.

"Rose? What is it?"

"She won't be able to go to classes for a few days."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you in a few minutes. Trixie, I'll be right back."

She went up to the secret room.

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"She was raped."

Dad ran to the stable. I was hugging Sun Blaze's neck.

"Trixie?"

I ran into his arms. I was crying even harder. I fell to my knees. So did he.

"It was so horrible."

"I'm here, Trixie." He accidently touched the left side of my forehead. I cried out in pain. "Trixie? What's wrong?"

He saw the small gashes on my forehead.

"All five of his claws are in my forehead now."

I continued to cry. He held me all day.

"Shh. It's all right. I'm here now."

I fell asleep leaning against him.


	16. Chapter 16

I went to Defense Against the Dark Arts class three days later. The substitute called me into the office. But it was Dracula. I tried to run to the door. But he was there.

"Going somewhere?"

He covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. When he brought me to the castle, I saw Esme.

"Mom!" I cried.

My arms were shackled behind me and Dracula was holding the chain that was attached to the shackles. He hooked the chain to the wall.

"What a nice reunion, isn't it, Marishka?"

"It is, master."

I was gagged. I tried to get over to mom.

"It seems the chain is too long." Dracula said.

He made the chain shorter. The gag fell off.

"I killed you once, I can do it again."

He walked over and kicked me in the stomach. He then put the gag back on. He went to Hogwarts.

"Where are they, you bastard?" Dad growled.

He had my dagger in his hand.

"I wouldn't try anything, Carlisle. Not if you want to see your wife and daughter again."

He pulled out a mirror and showed him.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Marishka, Carlisle needs more convincing."

"Yes master."

She tossed me into the wall and tightened the chain. I screamed in pain.

"Stop! Please!" Dad begged.

"Marishka, let loose."

She did. Dracula left. I was breathing heavily.

"Awe, poor child. She wants her mommy." Marishka mocked.

Dracula came in.

"Marishka! Stop teasing our guests!"

He tied me back on the ceiling.

"Let my mother go! I'll do anything."

"Anything? Hm. That is very tempting. Marishka let the woman go and bring her back to her precious Carlisle."

"Yes master."

Dracula untied me. He took me back to the floor.

"Shine my shoes, slave."

I grabbed the shoe polish and a rag. Then I sat down and started to shine his shoes. At Hogwarts, Esme ran into dad.

"Esme! How did you escape?"

"I didn't. They let me go. Trixie told him she would do anything."

"Get up to the secret room and stay there."

She ran upstairs. At Dracula's castle, he stood me up, only so he could knock me down again.

"My hair is a mess. Get a brush and fix it."

I brushed it until it shined.

"Master, you have a guest. It is Carlisle."

Dracula put the shackles and the chain back on me. Dad had come in through the window. Allyria had tossed him in.

"Daddy!"

I tried to run to him. But Dracula pulled me back.

"Hello Carlisle. Marishka, shackle and chain him to the wall."

Dracula chained me to the opposite wall.

"Daddy! Is Esme safe?"

He nodded.

"What do we have here? The two original Cullens?" Dracula asked.

He laughed. He then kicked me in the ribs.

"Leave her alone, you bastard!"

"Now, now, Mr. Cullen. Let's not get into name calling."

He pushed against my forehead. I screamed in pain.

"Let me go to her. Please." He begged.

"Oh all right."

He chained him to the wall beside me. I laid my head on his lap.

"Daddy, it hurts."

"I know. Get some rest. I am here."

I fell asleep.

"Oh how sweet." Dracula said.

He reached down.

"Don't touch her." Dad growled.

Dracula walked over to his chair and sat down.


	17. Chapter 17

Three days later, Esme was looking out the window. Rosalie walked over to her.

"What's wrong, mom?"

"They should be back by now. I'm worried. Something's happened."

"They will be just fine. I will go down to Severus. I need you to come with me."

So the two of them went down to Severus' office.

"Rosalie! Esme! What can I do for you?"

"Four days ago, Esme and Trixie were kidnapped by Dracula. From what Esme told us, they let her go because Trixie told him she would do anything. Carlisle went after him three days ago. He's not back yet."

Severus went to Lucius.

"Lucius, something is wrong."

"Come through." He came through the fireplace. "What's going on?"

"Dracula is holding Trixie and Carlisle hostage."

"Then let's go."

They left. At Dracula's castle, dad was at the opposite wall again. Dracula walked over to me.

"How do you like the curse?"

"What curse?" Dad asked.

"You didn't tell him? Naughty girl."

"If anyone tries to take the claws out, the claws will go in deeper." I growled.

"The four claws need to go in in further. So…"

He reached into try to get them. I screamed in pain. I kicked him and got his hand out. He tied me to the wall. I couldn't move.

"You called for me, master?" Marishka asked.

"Yes. I believe young Trixie has a brother. Fetch him for me please."

"Leave him alone, you bastard!"

"Wait, Marishka. A bastard, am I? Get his wife as well."

I tried to squirm out of the shackles. I was able to get out. I dove for him. Allyria got me off.

"What should we do with her, master?"

"Tie her to the ceiling upside down."

I sent a message to Emmett through my mind.

'_Em, this is Trixie. Keep Jasper and Alice close. Dracula's bride is after them.'_

Emmett went to Jasper and Alice.

"Stay close to me. Trixie just sent me a message that Dracula's bride is after the two of you."

Dracula walked up to the ceiling.

"You really have been a naughty girl. You cheated on your boyfriend, lied to your father, and put your brother and his wife in danger." I looked away. "Look at me when I am talking to you."

I spat in his face. He slapped me so hard; I had a gash on my cheek He wasn't paying attention to dad. Severus and Lucius came in. They ran over to dad.

"Where's Trixie?"

He looked up. They did too. Dracula walked into the next room. Uncle Lucius got me down. They got us back to Hogwarts.

"Esme, go down to Carlisle's office and get two bottles of blood." Severus said when he went up to the secret room.

"Are they all right?" Jasper asked.

"They are in my office. Go on down, Jasper. You too, Alice. Trixie's been asking for the two of you. But only if you've hunted recently."

"We just hunted this morning." Alice said because Jasper was already running down the stairs.

She ran to catch up with Jasper. He was already in the office.

"Trixie! What happened to you?"

I started to cry.

"He sent one of his brides to come get you so he could have all three of the original Cullens."

"Why was he after Alice?"

"Because I called him a bastard."

Esme came in. She gasped and almost dropped the bottles when she saw me and dad. But Jasper caught them.

"I'm fine, Esme. Trixie got most of the beating. Severus, you have to check her rib cage. Dracula kicked her in the ribs a week ago." Dad said.

Severus ran a diagnostic.

"You are definitely right. They will take a while to heal. But you are almost as bad as Trixie. Between not hunting for over three weeks, the shackle burns on your wrists and the kicks to your head and ribs as well. Trixie has a bruised skull, broken ribs and knees and her left shoulder is out of place."

Dad was worried about me.


	18. Chapter 18

Uncle Lucius went to Uncle Sev.

"People will start asking questions. Why don't I take them to my manor so they can recuperate in peace?"

"You're right."

So they brought us to Malfoy Manor. I cried out in pain.

"What hurts?" Uncle Lucius asked.

"Everything."

Uncle Sev came in with a pain reliever potion and a dreamless sleep potion. I fell asleep.

"She should sleep through the night."

Jasper came in and sat next to me very silently.

"How is she, Sev?"

"She will be very sore for quite a while. But she should be able to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow."

Two days later, I was taking a walk. But I saw Bellatrix. I tried to run. But two death eaters grabbed my arms.

"Master Dracula will be very pleased."

But I head butted the two death eaters and ran. I ran into Uncle Sev. He was talking to Uncle Lucius.

"Trixie! What's wrong?"

I was out of breath.

"Bellatrix and her death eaters are chasing me!"

"Get behind us."

But we were surrounded by death eaters. Lucius and Severus stood back to back with me between them. Mad-Eye Moody came around the corner. He saw the death eaters. He then saw Severus and Lucius protecting someone. He started to fight the death eaters. They then left.

"Is everybody all right?"

"Auror Moody! We're fine. What are you doing here?"

"I was talking to Albus."

"Did he tell you he took down the barrier?"

"That is a lie." Albus said when he came around the corner.

"How did the death eaters get in then?"

I took another walk. But I saw more death eaters. I started to back up. But I backed up into another death eater.

"Let go of me! Let go! Help!"

"Emmett! That was Trixie!" Jasper yelled.

They ran around the corner. But I was already gone. I was tied to a chair in Bellatrix's kitchen.

"Where is the crystal?" Bellatrix asked.

"Somewhere you will never find it."

Dracula walked into the kitchen.

"The crystal."

"What about it?"

He pushed against my forehead. I screamed in pain.

"The crystal."

"You'll never get it. You'd have to kill me."

"What fun would that be? You always did try to spoil my fun. Now give me the crystal."

"No!"

He sighed. He was starting to get angry. He pressed harder on my forehead. I screamed again. Emmett came through the window.

"Leave my sister alone, you bastard!"

Dracula and Bellatrix left. Emmett got me off the chair.

"Emmett! They're after the crystal!"

"Let's get you back to Hogwarts. Did they hurt you?"

"Except for my forehead, you mean? No."

"Let me see your forehead." I lifted my bangs. He took his shirt off and gave it to me. "You're bleeding. Put this on your forehead."

"But Emmett, this is your favorite shirt."

"You are my favorite sister. You come first."

We passed a few girls who wolf called. But he ignored them. Rosalie came around the corner.

"Emmett! Where is your shirt?"

"I had Trixie put it on her forehead where it was bleeding."

"They hurt you?"

"He pressed against my forehead, is all."

"All? Trixie, he's been torturing you since he woke up."

"I'll just have to live with it, I guess."

We took a walk.

"You shouldn't have to live with it."

"I know, Rose. But there's nothing we can do. I can't get close enough to stake him again."

The bleeding finally stopped. Uncle Sev came around the corner.

"Trixie! Are you all right?"

"Uncle Sev! They're after the crystal!"

"Don't worry. They can't get to it."

I was exhausted. Rosalie helped me up to the secret room and I instantly fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Two days after school ended, I was walking down town. But then I saw a woman I hadn't seen in several years.

"Petunia Evans!"

"Trixie?"

I ran to her and she hugged me.

"Where did you get all those bruises?"

"My husband. I've tried to go for a divorce. But he beat me every time I tried."

"Invite me over. I'll deal with it."

So we went to her place. She invited me in.

"Who are you?" A man asked.

"I am a friend of Petunia's."

"Petunia has no friends."

"Really Vernon? Is that why she invited me inside the house?"

Petunia offered me a seat in the kitchen. I sensed that she was scared.

"He's been beating Harry worse. Vernon believes it is his fault I am trying to get away."

"Why didn't you contact Severus? Lily and he were best friends."

"We didn't get along when we were kids."

"Petunia, you might not have gotten along then. But he's changed. He would not have let this happen. Don't you remember what his father used to do?"

"Of course."

"I'm calling a friend of mine and one of my brothers. I know for a fact that it will take two weeks to go through the divorce plans. So I will be staying here until it happens."

She was scared. I walked over to her.

"But what if he tries something on you?"

"He won't. That's why I'm calling my brother. My father will be coming as well to take a look at you, Harry, and your son, Dudley, I believe his name is."

She nodded. I grabbed my cell phone and went out front. I dialed Emmett's number.

"Trixie? What is it?"

"I need you and dad to come to #4 Privet Drive. I'll explain when you get here."

"Dad, Trixie needs us to come to #4 Privet Drive."

"Then let's go."

They got there and knocked on the door. They heard me from the inside.

"Stay put, Vernon. You have hurt this woman long enough. It will stop here and now."

I opened the door.

"Trixie? What is going on?" Dad asked.

"Get inside. This is Petunia. Dad, could you take a look at her? She's been badly beaten by her husband."

"Of course. Follow me, Ms.…."

"My name is Petunia. I'm hoping to get a divorce from my husband this time."

"This time?"

"She's tried once before. But Mr. Dursley beat her when she tried."

Vernon stood up.

"You have no right to do this."

"Sit down, Dursley." I said.

He refused. Emmett pushed him down.

"I believe my sister has told you to sit down. I won't be as gentle next time."

Two boys came in. The one I recognized as Harry and the other one I didn't recognize, but knew it had to be Dudley.

"Mommy! Who are these people?"

"They are friends of mine."

"Petunia, take my father with you and go get your divorce papers. With a doctor with you, he could tell them that you have been badly abused and it will speed up the divorce."

"Ms. Dursley, my name is Carlisle Cullen. You can trust me."

So they got into the car and drove into town.

"Who do you think you are, coming into my house and taking over?"

"Who do you think _you_ are, beating and abusing your wife like that?"

A wolf came into the room. It growled at him.

"Get that thing out of my house! It's freakish."

The wolf growled.

"I don't think Vixie liked that comment. I would suggest you sit back down before you get her angrier."

"Vixie? You mean Sam's daughter?" Emmett whispered.

I nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

Three hours later, there was a knock on the door.

"Answer it, Dursley. No funny business." I said.

He did. It was his sister, Marge

"Come in."

She did.

"Who are these people? What are you doing in my brother's house?"

"So you're Marge? Then I take it that the little dog that is trying to bite my ankle is yours?"

"Yes. Ripper is mine."

"What a suiting name. But if you want to keep your dog in perfect health, you will get him away from me. Then you will sit down next to your brother." I said.

She picked Ripper up.

"You have no right to do this."

"Ms. Dursley, your brother is an atrocity. He's been beating his wife and her nephew for years."

"He's a freak of nature. Going to St. Brutus' hasn't done much for him."

"That is because he hasn't been going to St. Brutus'. He's been going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now sit!"

She sat beside Vernon. I took Emmett to the kitchen. Vixie was keeping an eye on them. Her boyfriend, Embry, was there as well.

"What are you planning?" Emmett asked.

"I heard from Petunia that Vernon made Harry cook, clean, weed, plant, and reorganize. So, until the divorce goes through, he will be doing what Harry does, but even more."

"I'll stay with you."

"I was hoping you would say that. That way, more punishments would go out if they did anything wrong. Marge will be doing the cooking and cleaning downstairs as well."

We went back into the living room.

"What are you going to do?"

"That's an interesting question. You've been treating Harry like a slave. So we will be treating both of you like slaves. Yes, even you, Marjorie Dursley."

"I haven't treated him like a slave."

"No. But you did let your dog do whatever he wanted when it comes to Harry. You are very lucky I don't have that wolf over there attack him."

She clung tighter to Ripper. Dad and Petunia came in. The three of us went to the kitchen.

"It will take two weeks. What do you think we should do?" Petunia asked.

"Emmett and I will be here until it does. I will try to find you a house in the meantime for when you do leave. I own a few houses between here and Hogwarts that I purchased several years ago. They are on a dragon reserve."

"The boys would like that."

"Dad, would you mind staying here while I go find a house for them?"

"Go ahead. I'll be here."

I went to the dragon reserve.

"Trixie Cullen! What brings you here after several years?"

"Yuan! I need to talk to you."

We went to his office.

"What is it?"

"Do I still own all three houses on the reserve?"

"Yes."

"There will be a woman and two boys that will be moving to the second biggest house on the reserve. Do not tell anybody they're here. Especially Albus."

"I promise."

I then went to Malfoy Manor. The house elves were the only ones there.

"Masters Lucius and Draco and Mistress Narcissa are not at home. Would you like to leave them a message?"

"Yes please. Could you have Mistress Narcissa owl me when she gets home? Have her send it to #4 Privet Drive please."

"Mistress will get the message."

"Thank you very much."

I then went back to #4 Privet Drive.

"How did it go?"

"Perfectly. Dad, I have a bigger house on the dragon reserve. We could move there. It would be a bigger place and Emmett and Jasper would love it."

He agreed.e agree


	21. Chapter 21

Three hours later, an owl gave me a letter. It was from Aunt Narcissa saying that they were home.

"I'll be back in a few hours, Emmett."

"All right."

I went to Malfoy Manor. A house elf opened the door before I even got the chance to knock. He led me into the sitting room where Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa were.

"Trixie! Tipsy said you were here earlier." Aunt Narcissa said.

"Yes. I need to talk to both of you."

So the three of us went to the study.

"What's wrong, Trixie?" Uncle Lucius asked.

"Do either of you remember Lily's sister, Petunia?"

"Of course. She always gave her and Sev problems. Why?" Uncle Lucius asked.

"She got herself into a bad predicament. She is in the middle of a divorce confrontation. Vernon is refusing to sign the divorce papers."

"Vernon? You mean Vernon Dursley?" Aunt Narcissa asked.

I nodded. A house elf came in.

"Master Severus is in the parlor."

"Send him in. I think he should hear this."

He came in. Uncle Lucius conjured up a chair for him and he sat down.

"What's going on?"

I continued the story.

"She tried to get a divorce once before. But Vernon had beaten that out of her until I showed up."

"Vernon? Petunia's husband?"

Aunt Narcissa nodded and shushed him.

"So what are you planning on doing?" Aunt Narcissa asked.

"The divorce won't go through unless Vernon signs it."

"Let me handle this." Uncle Lucius said.

The two of us went back to #4 Privet Drive. Vernon had a wooden spoon and he was beating Harry bloody with it. Uncle Lucius grabbed it and hit him on the back with it. Vernon howled in pain and anger.

"Who are you?" Vernon demanded.

"Your worst nightmare." He kicked him. "Get up, wife beater, and go into the living room. Now, child beater."

He ran into the living room.

"Don't kill him, Lucius. He's not worth going to Azkaban for." Petunia said.

"Where are the divorce papers?"

"He burned them. My solicitor has a copy."

"Go get them please." Vernon started to get up. Uncle Lucius walked over to him and pointed his wand at him. "Please get up. I would love to see how you walk with no legs."

Vernon sat back down. Petunia saw Severus talking to her solicitor.

"Severus?"

"Petunia! Walk with me. Lucius called me. I already have the copy for you."

"What about Vernon?"

"Let's let Lucius have his fun first."

She smiled. They took a walk.

"Severus, I…"

"You should have contacted me before it got this bad."

"I was afraid you wouldn't help me."

"Why? Because of our childhood? Petunia, I may not have liked you back then. But I wouldn't have let anyone beat you or pick on you. That was my job back then."

She laughed.

"We did torment each other, didn't we? I should have contacted someone. But he rarely let me out of the house and when he did he always went with me."

They got back to the house.

"Dursley, you will sign these papers."

He refused. Uncle Lucius pushed the pen into his hand and slammed his head on the table.

"Now sign. Or do you want more punishment than what you are already getting? You already have me and Trixie as a babysitter until the divorce goes through. You don't want any more punishments."

Vernon signed them.


	22. Chapter 22

I looked around the house.

"Where is Marge?"

"I think she is still asleep." Petunia said.

"I can fix that. Do you have a bucket?"

She went and got me a huge bucket. I filled it with freezing cold water and went upstairs. Uncle Lucius walked up behind me.

"I have got to see her face."

I walked into the spare bedroom. I tied it to hang above her head and walked out to the hall. Then I pulled the string. The bucket of water spilled onto her. I then came back in.

"Who said you could sleep in, Dursley? Get up and get this mess cleaned up. I expect you downstairs in a half hour."

I walked down the stairs. Uncle Lucius was thanking god I wasn't angry at him. I saw that and laughed.

"That was Marjorie Dursley? She's gotten fatter."

"Yes. It seems she needs to slim down, doesn't it?"

She came down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table. Uncle Lucius pulled her away from the table and brought her out back.

"I want this garden and the flower beds weeded and mulched by the time I get back out here."

"What about breakfast?"

"You could stand to fast a bit. Along with your brother. Now get to work."

He went back in and saw Vernon rounding on Petunia.

"Where is my coffee, woman?"

"What have I told you about your attitude toward women? You won't be getting any coffee. I want you to scrub the bathrooms. When you are done with that, you are to mow the lawn."

Harry was starting to like the Malfoys more and more. Uncle Sev brought me to the other room.

"Where will they go after the divorce becomes final?"

"I own the three houses on the dragon reserve. They will be living in the second largest house. We, as in the Cullens, will be moving to the biggest house. For one thing, Dracula and Bellatrix wouldn't be able to get past the dragons. For another thing, after we leave, Vernon will want to try to find them."

I went to Uncle Lucius.

"What is it, Trixie?"

"Would you happen to have spare bedroom sets?"

"I have several. Why?"

"When Petunia and the boys go to their new home, they will need bedrooms."

"Let's go to my attic. Severus, do you mind keeping an eye on those two?"

"Not at all. Go on ahead."

He aparated us to his attic. He had several bed sets.

"Let's go to the house they will be living in so we know which bedroom set will fit."

We aparated to the house.

"I was thinking Petunia should get the master bedroom at the end of the hall. There are four medium sized rooms all along the hall. Plus there are 3 good sized bathrooms all with showers."

"It looks like they also need a living room set. We have a few sets of those."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

He called for a house elf and told him to have the other elves bring over the stuff we needed. We set everything up in that house. Then we went to our new house. I saw Uncle Lucius' face and laughed.

"If you keep looking like that, it will get stuck like that."

"It's just as big as my manor."

"I know. I had it built like that. The third house is the smaller version of Uncle Sev's manor."

_"Do you mind…?"_

_"If you could have the smaller house for a summer getaway? Of course not. Go right ahead."_

_About five hours later, we went back to #4 Privet Drive. Severus was making Vernon taste soap._

_"What happened?"_

_"He decided he wanted to call Tuney a whore."_

_"She was dating someone else. The man is a wizard."_

_"Who is it, Petunia?" I asked._

_"His name is Demetri."_

_I hid my laughter. Uncle Sev took me into the kitchen._

_"What's so funny about that?"_

_"Uncle Sev, Demetri is one of Alexander's guards."_

_He was surprised._


	23. Chapter 23

Two weeks later, Petunia received a letter. She smiled.

"What is it, Petunia?" I asked.

"The divorce is final."

"That's great! Do you need help packing?"

"I packed two weeks ago. So did the boys."

"Then let's go to your new house."

The four of us went to their new house. The boys were excited. The others were already at the other house. Mom brought my stuff over.

"How did the brute behave?"

"Uncle Lucius made him toe the line."

There was a knock on the door. I opened it.

"Trixie! I heard you moved in this morning."

"Hello Yuan. Come on in."

"Who is this?" Dad asked.

"This is Yuan. He owns the dragon reserve. Yuan, this is my father, Carlisle Cullen."

"So you're the famous Carlisle. Trixie told me all about you. Including your…"

"Ahem. Yuan, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

We went outside. Dad was confused.

"Including my what?"

Mom just shrugged her shoulders. Dad took a walk with me afterward.

"What is it, dad?"

"What did Mr. Yuan mean?"

I sighed.

"I was really hoping he wouldn't have brought it up. It brings the memories of my first fiancée back."

"What happened?"

"280 years ago, I was working in a veterinarian office. I met a very handsome man named, Thomas. Five months later, he proposed to me."

"From what you said, it sounded horrible."

"I'm not finished yet. Two weeks later, I came home and saw him in my bed with another woman I recognized."

"Who was it?"

"It was mom." He gasped. "I pulled her out of my bed. She asked me what my problem was. I slapped her across the face."

"What did she do?"

"She slapped me back. I took the ring off my finger and threw it at Tom. Then I told her that I would tell you. So she tried to kill me. But I killed her first. That's when I went to the Volturi."

I then fell to my knees in pain.

"Trixie! What's wrong?" Dad asked.

"Dracula can't find me. He's angry. Bellatrix is too."

Dad got down on his knees and held me. It took several hours. At the house, mom was getting worried. Uncle Sev and Uncle Lucius came in.

"Where's Carlisle?"

"He and Trixie took a walk several hours ago. They should be back by now."

"We'll find them. Don't worry."

They walked out of the house. They walked up the path. My pain finally died down. Dad and I walked down the path. Uncles Lucius and Sev saw us.

"Sev! Dracula and Bellatrix are angry. That's what took us so long." Dad said.

"Let's get back to the house. Esme is getting worried."

We went home. Mom hugged me.

"Thank god you're all right."

"Sorry mom. I was getting pain in my forehead again."

I went out back. Jasper came out.

"Let's go hunting."

We got back three hours later. A few dragons had been slaughtered. I screamed. Jasper held me. Dad ran out.

"Trixie? What is it?"

"He was here! He slaughtered the dragons! He knows I'm here!"

I ran into the woods.

"Trixie! Wait!" Jasper yelled.

Dad ran after me. He caught up with me.

"You can't leave us again. You can't leave me."

"But…"

"No buts. Us Cullens stick together."

"I'm scared, daddy."

"We all are. But you shouldn't have to bear this alone. Let us be with you."

"Carlisle?" Emmett called.

"I'm over here, Emmett. I'm with Trixie."

"He caught up with her, Jasper!"

"Boys, give them time alone." Esme said.

I leaned against dad.

"I will never leave you." Dad said.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He held me tight.


	24. Chapter 24

In August, we went to Diagon Alley. I saw that the people walking were carefree and I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks. Jasper took me into an empty shop. He sat down and sat me on his lap. I burst out crying.

"Let it all out. Don't hold anything back. I'm here with you."

He sent a message to Edward by phone.

"Jasper wants us to get his and Trixie's school supplies. Trixie was very upset."

"Did he say what was wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"She saw these people so safe and calm and it overwhelmed her." Dad guessed.

"I hope we get a new headmaster this year."

"We will. It is Alexander. The ministry found out what Albus was doing and he was fired."

I was still crying against Jasper.

"I'm s-sorry, J-Jasper. I can't hide it anymore."

"Do not apologize. You should have done this before now. You were keeping it bottled up and that is not good."

"I didn't want to worry you more than I already have."

"Trixie, look at me. You are my sister. I will always be there for you. When I thought you were leaving again last month, I was packing my things to come after you. You weren't going anywhere without me, at least."

"But what about Alice?"

"You needed me more than she did right then. She would have understood."

I burst out crying again.

"I didn't want to leave. But at first I thought it was right."

"You felt that if you left, Dracula and Bellatrix would leave us alone and come after you?" I nodded. "Trixie, do you realize how we would feel if anything happened to you? I knew you were my sister when I went to the army. But I didn't say anything because I knew I was closer to you if you didn't know that I knew."

"I knew that you knew. I just didn't want to leave you again." He held me tight. "Jasper, it's not fair."

"What isn't?"

"Everybody else is so carefree, safe, and calm. But I have to be so miserable. There is only one way to destroy Bellatrix."

"How is that?"

"I have to destroy the horcruxes. I have to go before my seventh year of Hogwarts. But I can't tell daddy."

"I will go with you. I won't tell anybody and I will not think about it. Right now, Edward should be at the house, so he wouldn't be able to read my mind right now."

"Are you sure, Jazzy?"

"Of course I am." I hugged him and he cheered me up. "Come on. I am taking you somewhere you will be happy again."

"What is it?"

"The Blue Collar Comedy Tour."

I smiled.

"I have to change. I can't really go somewhere looking like this."

"We'll go to a shop and get you a new dress."

So we went to a store and Jasper found a dress that suited me perfectly. It was a medium pink dress. I changed and we went to the Blue Collar Comedy Tour. It turns out Jasper had front row seats. We sat down. Afterwards, we walked outside. I was laughing. All of my troubles were gone.

"Thank you, Jasper. That was so much fun."

"Just tell me and when you need some cheering up, I will cheer you up. That what brothers are for."

We went back to the house.

"How was the show?" Dad asked.

"It was hilarious. It took all of my troubles away."

He smiled. Edward looked at Jasper. Jasper made sure that he didn't make eye contact. He then went upstairs.

"Carlisle, he's hiding something."

"He'll tell us when he's ready."

Jasper was in his room reading a book.

"How is Trixie?" Alice asked.

"She's much better."

She smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, we boarded the Hogwarts Express. Ron tripped me and I almost landed flat on my face. But two strong arms caught me. I looked up and saw that it was Aro.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

We started to walk. Ron tried to trip us again. But Aro stomped hard on his foot.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Did it? I'm so sorry. Would you like me to call your mommy so she can come and kiss it to make it better?"

"Come on, Aro. He's not worth it."

Uncle Sev and dad saw Ron limping into the Great Hall. Alexander saw that Aro was annoyed.

"I think we found the culprit, Severus."

The minister stood up.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. As you can see, we have a new headmaster. His name is Alexander."

After dinner, Alexander called me and Aro up to his office,

"What happened to Mr. Weasley?"

"I stomped on his foot." Aro said.

"Why?"

"He tripped Trixie. I helped her up. When we started walking off, he tried to trip us again."

"I will talk to his parents. Go on up to the secret room."

We walked hand in hand up to the secret room. Dad was sitting in a chair reading a book. We explained to him what had happened on the train.

"Did you break his foot?" Emmett asked.

"Unfortunately not. But if he tries again, I will not hesitate."

Jasper calmed him down. I took a walk. But then I saw Albus. He pointed his wand at me.

"You got me fired!"

He blasted me into the wall and started hurting me. Jasper felt my distress.

"Emmett, come on."

They ran down to where I was. Albus was already gone.

"Trixie!" Emmett yelled.

Jasper ran over to me. I started to wake up. I tried to sit up. But I cried out in pain.

"Stay down. Emmett, go get dad! Trixie, what happened?"

"Albus was mad. He said I had gotten him fired. Then he attacked me."

Emmett and dad were back two minutes later.

"Who did this?" Dad asked.

"Albus. He was mad because he thought she got him fired. So he attacked her."

Dad lifted me up and took me upstairs. Aro ran over to me. Dad bandaged my wounds just as Uncles Sev and Lucius came in.

"What happened?"

"Long story short; Albus attacked her."

I stood up and walked with Jasper.

"What are horcruxes?"

"Pieces of a soul that has been separated from a body. In this case, there are seven. Where they are, I don't know. I can only guess."

"But how is she alive?"

"People can live without their souls. But they are pure evil. It's almost like selling your soul to the devil."

I then sensed that Dracula was in the school. Jasper must have sensed it too. We both ran into an empty classroom and locked the door. We then pulled out our wands. Two hours later, someone was unlocking the door.

"Get ready to fire." Jasper whispered.

"Jasper? Is that you?"

It was Uncle Sev. We put our wands away just as he came in.

"Uncle Sev! We thought it was Dracula. He was in the school earlier." I said.

"How did he get in?"

"Could Albus have told him about the secret passages?"

"You have a point there. We have to block them. The Charms professor is retiring next week. Lucius is taking up that position."

"That's going to be interesting. Especially when the Weasleys are in his class."

The three of us went up to the secret room. Halfway up, I stopped.

"What's wrong?" Uncle Sev asked.

"We're being followed by Ron."

"Where is he?"

"Around the corner behind us."

He snook around the corner behind Ron.

"Weasley! Detention with me tomorrow night at eight. Get back to your dorm."

Ron jumped and ran. We went up to the secret room. I told Emmett how Uncle Sev scared Ron and he burst into laughter.

"I bet he wet his pants."

"He was scared, that's for sure." Jasper said.

They both laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

The following week, Uncle Lucius started teaching Charms class.

"Before we start, Ron, I know you put something on my chair. Go sit on it. Now!"

So he did. He yelped in pain. After class, we all left the room. Ron came up to me.

"You little snitch!" He yelled.

He pulled out his wand. But I made him look like a big baby with a bib that said _'I cry like a baby because Malfoy Sr. caught my prank'._ Uncle Lucius saw it and laughed. He almost fell over laughing. Uncle Sev came around the corner and saw him.

"By the way, Uncle Lucius, you don't want to ask him anything. You'd die of laughter."

"Goo gah gah goo goo." Ron said angrily.

We both laughed so hard, I fell onto Uncle Lucius and he fell to the floor. We went to Transfiguration.

"So glad you could join us, Mr. Weasley."

"Goo gah goo goo gah."

"Who transfigured him?"

"I did. He got on my nerves." I said.

"50 points to Gryffindor for your marvelous magic work. When will it wear off?"

"Beats me."

She laughed. After class, Emmett couldn't hold his laughter anymore. He burst out laughing. The spell wore off three hours later. We went to the library to work on our homework. Harry came in.

"Good work today. Ron needed that."

I smiled. Ron came into the library. He tried the spell I used on him on me. But it bounced off and hit him. He got angry and ran off. Emmett burst into laughter again. Rosalie was confused.

"Uncle Sev taught me a bounce back charm that you can place on yourself so someone with a wand can't hurt you. It would just bounce back onto them."

Uncle Sev came in.

"Did you use that spell again? You might want to be careful. You don't want Molly coming in."

"He tried to use the spell on me. But I have that bounce back charm on me. So it bounced off me and hit him again."

He laughed. But Molly did come. She walked up to me and started shoving me. Dad saw it and walked over.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter! What she did to your son, he brought it on to himself."

Dad put me behind him.

"That bitch harmed my son twice."

Rosalie stood in front of dad.

"Don't you dare call my sister a bitch. I could call you worse names than a bad mother. If you were a good mother, you wouldn't let him try to attack someone almost every day."

"Rosalie, get back. I can handle this woman." Dad said.

Molly pulled her wand out and cast a spell. But I dove into dad and it hit me.

"Trixie!" Dad yelled.

Uncle Sev ran around the corner at that yell.

"Molly! What did you do? Get out of here, now!"

She left. He ran over to me.

"Sev, she's not waking up! Why isn't she waking up?"

"That was a coma spell. She is in a coma."

Dad lifted me up.

"Severus, you had better keep her away from me. The next time I see her, I might not be able to hold back."

He carried me upstairs.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"Ron's mother is almost as bad as him. She tried to cast a spell at me. But she dove in front of me."

"What spell is it?" Lucius asked.

"It's the coma spell." Uncle Sev said.

Uncle Lucius went to the ministry.

"Arthur, I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong, Lucius?"

"You are so lucky that Carlisle Cullen left Molly alive and unharmed. If she did that to Draco, I wouldn't let her leave unharmed."

"What did she do?"

"She put Carlisle's daughter into a coma with the coma spell."

Arthur went home.

"Molly! You harmed a student!"

"I wasn't aiming at her. I was aiming at Carlisle."

"What do you think Trixie would have done if you attacked her father? Next time, use your head! You're lucky we aren't being sued."

He went back to work.


	27. Chapter 27

Alexander and Aro came into the secret room. They had gone hunting together.

"Trixie!" They both yelled.

They saw that Carlisle had been dry sobbing.

"Come on, Trixie. Wake up. Please."

"What happened?" Alexander asked.

"Mrs. Weasley was going to use the coma spell on me. But Trixie dove in front of me and got it herself."

Alexander went down to the Great Hall just in time for breakfast.

"If anyone gets hurt, they are to go to their head of house. Professor Cullen will not be available for quite a while."

"Why? What's happened?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Mrs. Weasley decided she was going to attack Carlisle. But Trixie got attacked instead. A coma spell would harm us badly."

"How is he doing?"

"He's upstairs dry sobbing."

Molly came to Uncle Sev.

"How is she?"

"Why do you care? This is your fault away. You know she would protect her father. I don't suggest you going upstairs. In fact, I would suggest you get out of my sight."

"She's a Gryffindor. You don't like Gryffindors."

"Well, this certain Gryffindor is family. She is my niece. She already has enough enemies."

She left. He went up to the secret room. He then ran a diagnostic. He then gasped.

"Severus? What's wrong? Is it bad?"

"She only has a 50% chance of living. That was a strong coma spell. It would have killed you."

He dry sobbed harder. Molly came in despite Sev's warning. Uncle Sev had to hold dad back.

"You bitch! You almost killed my daughter! If she dies, there will be one less Weasley to have to worry about."

"Molly, get out of here, now!" Severus growled.

Emmett helped Uncle Sev.

"Carlisle, she needs you here. Not in Azkaban prison somewhere."

That got dad to sit beside me. Uncle Sev went out and found Molly.

"Why the hell would you go into that room despite my warning? You are quite lucky that I was able to hold my brother back. He's not usually like that. But when it comes to his family, he doesn't use his mind."

"He should."

"Molly, he shouldn't have to sit beside his dying daughter. She should be able to walk around this school in peace. But between, Bellatrix, Albus, Dracula, your son, and now, you, she hasn't had much peace since before they came to Hogwarts last year. If she dies, I will help my brother be rid of you."

She paled and left. He then caught Ron and Dean trying to sneak up to the secret room.

"Come on, Dean. It's right around the corner."

"Excuse me, gentlemen. But where you are going is not right around the corner. It's down in the dungeons. You have detention with me. Now, move. I am in no mood to hear any excuses."

They walked down to the dungeons. In the secret room, I was very pale.

"Come on, Trixie. Fight this. I can't lose you. Not again. You have to stay with me."

Jasper was on my other side. He had my hand.

"What exactly happened?"

"Molly rounded on Trixie because of what she did to Ron. I walked over and rounded on her. Rosalie walked over when Molly called Trixie a bitch. Molly pulled out her wand and cast the spell. Trixie pushed me out of the way and she got it herself."

Professor McGonagall came in.

"She will wake up, Carlisle. You have to have faith. We are all praying for her. During my classes, we have a moment's silence praying for her."

She grasped his hands.

"Thank you Minerva. I wish I could get Molly back for this."

"I know. I would too, if it were my daughter that was hurt."

Draco went to Uncle Lucius.

"Is she awake yet."

"No son. She won't wake for a while."

"You'll tell me when she wakes up, won't you?"

"Of course son. I promise."

Draco went to the Slytherin Common Room.


	28. Chapter 28

A week later, I started to stir.

"Dad?"

"Emmett, call Carlisle! She's waking up!" Esme yelled.

He got on his phone.

"Carlisle, how close are you?"

"Jasper and I are on our way back. Why?"

"Trixie's waking up!"

They ran faster. They jumped up into the window. Dad ran over to me.

"Trixie?"

"Daddy?"

"Jasper, go get Severus!"

He ran downstairs. Severus had a class.

"Professor!"

"Jasper? What's wrong?"

"Trixie's awake!"

"Class dismissed!"

They both ran upstairs.

"Dad, I promised you and Jasper I would not leave you again. But you also promised me you wouldn't leave me. I heard what Uncle Sev said the other day. That spell would have killed you."

Emmett went down to the Charms classroom. He was grading papers.

"Emmett? What's wrong?"

"It's Trixie! She's awake!"

He dropped whatever he was holding and ran upstairs. He then went to the Burrow.

"You are one lucky woman, Molly. She has just woken up. Stay away from the Cullen family. You had better say the same to your son."

He then left again. Dad was crying with joy. I grasped his hand. Uncle Sev went down to Alexander.

"Severus? Don't you have a class?"

"Trixie's awake! She just woke up a half hour ago."

He and Aro ran up to the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Weak. The last thing I remember was a yellow spell hitting me."

"Trixie, you were in a coma for the past week."

Dad put a pillow behind me and helped me sit up. He then gave me a cup of blood. I sipped into a straw.

"Mmm. That tastes especially delicious. Tastes like Black Panther. I haven't had Black Panther blood in 100 years."

"Your father went out and got it personally." Esme said.

I hugged him.

"Now, I would have your brothers and sisters help you with the new teachings from this past week. But they didn't go to their classes. They stayed here with you."

"Some of it was to make sure you didn't go after Molly." Esme said.

"I know, Esme. I still won't ever forgive her for this."

"I'll scratch her off the party lists." Esme joked.

Dad laughed. Dad opened the small refrigerator and I saw many cups of Black Panther blood.

"Dad, how many black panthers did you get?"

"Don't worry, there was a big population. They aren't endangered as of yet."

I laughed as he gave me another cup. Alexander went to Minerva's office because she wanted him to keep her posted.

"Any news about Trixie yet?" Minerva asked.

"She woke up a couple hours ago. But she is very weak. Humans should stay away for a while."

A reporter came to the school.

"May we have a few words on what happened?"

"No you may not. Get out of here. If any of this is in the Daily Prophet, you will regret it, personally."

They left and Alexander went upstairs.

"Alexander? What's wrong?" Uncle Sev asked.

"You might want to be careful. The reporters are already coming and asking questions. I told them this had better not be in the Daily Prophet."

I smiled weakly.


	29. Chapter 29

I got up and walked with dad and Jasper.

"Take it easy, Trixie. You just woke up yesterday." Dad said.

"I'm fine, dad. All of that Black Panther blood got me back up to my full strength."

Mrs. Weasley came back around the corner. Dad put me behind him.

"Stay away from my daughter." He hissed.

She pulled out her wand. I glared at her and pinned her to the wall. Then I walked up to her.

"Do you realize that if you hurt my father, you will be missed by your family? I could kill you right here and now. But I won't sink down to your level. But all I can say is you better watch your back."

I dropped her and she ran. Dad ran over to me.

"Be careful, Trixie."

"Don't worry. She won't harm any of us again."

I went to the ministry.

"May I help you?" A man asked.

"I am looking for Mr. Weasley."

"That's me. What do you need?"

"I want your wife to stay away from the Cullens before she gets hurt."

"What did she do now?"

"Well, first she put me into a coma. Then she tried to attack my father today."

"I will make sure she stays away from your family."

"Good. Next time, I won't hesitate to hurt her."

Arthur went home.

"Molly, stay away from the Cullens. You are going to get yourself hurt. What are you doing?"

"That girl pinned me to the wall. I am suing her."

"Molly, you tried attacking her father again. I would have done the same thing. If you sue them, I will help the Cullens."

"What?"

"Molly, you have needlessly harmed their family. From what I have heard from the headmaster, her father, and her, Ron has been needlessly hurting her several times."

"Ron wouldn't do that."

"Molly, they gave me a memory of it."

He put it into a pensieve and made her watch it. She came out horrified.

"I-I-"

"No Molly. Don't try to deny it. Our son has been causing a problem. A problem that you have made worse. You're lucky they aren't suing us."

At Hogwarts, I went to Transfiguration class.

"Welcome back, Ms. Cullen."

"Thank you, professor."

Before class had started, Emmett had put a tack on Ron's chair. He sat down and yelled in pain.

"Mr. Weasley, kindly refrain from yelling in my class." Professor McGonagall said.

"Someone put a tack in my chair."

After class, we all went up to Minerva's desk.

"Trixie, did you put the tack on Mr. Weasley's chair?"

"No she didn't, professor. I did." Emmett said.

"Good going. I needed a little laugh. You planning on doing anymore pranks on Mr. Weasley?"

"Oh yeah. I wish I could pull one on his mother for what she did to Trixie. She also tried to attack Carlisle yesterday."

"What happened?"

"Trixie pinned her into the wall."

"Oh by the way, Molly tried sending me a note saying she was going to sue me. But twenty minutes later she sent a note saying never mind." I said.

"She's very lucky you aren't suing her."

"The only reason why I'm not is because of Arthur."

We then went to Charms class. Uncle Lucius made the class an easy one so I could take it easy. I rolled my eyes at Emmett. After class, we went to the library to catch up on our homework. Ron came up to me.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Emmett asked.

"I'm actually surprised to see you here, Cullen. Didn't my mother almost kill you? I wish she would have succeeded."

I dove into him. Emmett pulled me off.

"Calm down, Trixie. Let's get you out of here before you send him to the hospital."

He had to have Jasper help him get me out of there.

"You are lucky, Weasley. I would have let her send you to the hospital." Rosalie said.

He rolled his eyes. Edward chuckled.

"She's a lot stronger than you think, Weasley."

Ron was confused. That only made him laugh harder.


	30. Chapter 30

Dad saw Emmett and Jasper pulling me out of the library.

"What is going on?"

"Ron pissed her off. I had to pull her off him before she killed him." Emmett said.

"What did he do now?"

"He told her he wished his mother had succeeded in killing her."

"That is it."

He went to the Burrow.

"Carlisle? What is it?" Arthur asked.

"I am getting sick and tired of your son. I am usually the gentle one of the family. But your son hit the last nerve. If you don't do something about your son, I will. It won't be pretty."

Arthur went to Hogwarts.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! What you are doing to Trixie needs to stop now. She has done nothing to have you harass her like that. She could sue you for everything you had and we would lose everything. Either you stop, or we will pull you out of the school and will home school you. You would be grounded until the end of your seventh year."

He humphed. Arthur left. I finally calmed down. I then took a walk with Emmett.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I shouldn't have attacked him."

"I would have done the same thing."

"Yes. But you would have killed him with your strength. Did you hear that Edward had a little laugh?"

"No. What happened?"

"He read Ron's mind and answered him back from what he was thinking. You should have seen his face. It was priceless."

But then I sensed Dracula. I pushed Emmett into a room and locked the door.

"What is it?"

"He's inside the school. Jasper should be here any minute. He can sense Dracula as well." Then there was a knock on the door. It was Jasper. I knew because it was our secret knock from 305 years ago. "You remember the secret knock?"

"I never forgot it. Not even Alice knows the knock. Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Wait a minute. How can you sense Dracula?" Emmett asked.

"Carlisle can too. The three of us are the original Cullens. We can do other things as well. We all can turn into any animal we want. Carlisle hasn't done it in several years." Jasper said.

After a couple hours, Dracula was gone. We went up to the secret room.

"Are you guys all right?" Dad asked.

"We're fine. We stayed in a room with the door locked." I said.

"How did you know it was Jasper knocking on the door?" Edward asked.

I looked at Jasper and he nodded. He walked out of the room. He then performed the secret knock. It was a sound like _bum-bum-bum-tap-tap-tap-bum-bum-tap-bum._

"The secret knock." Dad said. Esme was confused. "I taught them the secret knock back when they were young just in case they were ever in danger so we would know if it was one of us or if it was an enemy. We each have a different one."

I went out. Mine sounded like _bum-boom-bum-bum-boom-bum-boom-bum-bum-boom. _Dad's sounded like _bum-boom-bum-tap-boom-tap-bum-boom-tap. _I walked over by the window and sat down. Jasper and I took a walk by the pond.

"It's going to be all right. We're together, now and forever."

"I'm scared, Jasper. With me not knowing where the horcruxes are, we'll be gone for quite a while."

"We will find them. I promise. With my wits and your senses, we should be able to find them within a year."

I hugged him. I then pushed him into the pond. I ran. But he caught up to me. He lifted me up and tossed me into the pond. But then he slipped and fell in. Emmett saw it from the window and laughed.

"Emmett, leave Jasper and Trixie alone. They need this time together." Rosalie said.

He walked over and sat beside her.

"That is what I call brotherly love. Before I met you guys, I never had a sibling."

"I know, Emmett. I had a little sister. She was to marry Royce's little brother. But when he 'died' she got to marry the man of her dreams."

Emmett smiled.

"That was why you killed Royce's little brother."

"Of course. I couldn't let her marry him."

They both laughed.


End file.
